


Making Whoopee

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, and little fun, any questions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: I guess the title says it all... Do I need to blush?





	Making Whoopee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by spam-mails!  
> (I'm currently being flooded by Asian spam, about 500+ mails in a single (short) night and twice that much during the day - I can't decipher a single „letter“ in the title (nope, not opening them), but: *Aaaargh*)
> 
> West Ham, this is for you - A little 'Thank You' for all your wonderful comments and the time you put into it. I truly hope you like it, as does hopefully everybody else.

Mac was snuggled against Will's chest and pressed a kiss to his skin. „That was nice...“

„ _Nice?“_ Will raised his eyebrows, even though Mac couldn't see his face. „I think that was more than just 'nice', wouldn't you agree? I told you I don't need Viagra or anythink like it for this...“

„Alright, stud... It was amazing..“ Mac sighed contently, but suddenly, completely out of the blue, she started snickering.

„What?“

Not answering Will her chuckling turned into outright laughter, her shoulders shaking, until she finally turned onto her back and wiped a tear from her cheek.

„ _What?“_ Will was starting to get annoyed. He didn't see anything funny in the little joust they'd just enjoyed. In fact, he was pretty proud how quickly he had gotten Mac to shatter around him and wouldn't let her make fun of it, but before he could say anything in that regard she already continued.

„Talking about Viagra... Neal told me... he told me...that he had to set up your laptop again after you...“ Another bout of laughter shook her.

„ _He didn't!“_

„You bet he did... I had opened a mail I shouldn't have and got a virus on my computer. Neal helped me fix it, but I was feeling so bad about it, so he tried to cheer me up and let it slip...“

„I'm gonna kill him!!!“ Will ground his teeth, but Mac laughed even harder while her thoughts went back to a day around her one-year anniversary at ACN.

„ _What the fuck?“ Looking at her laptop screen Mac tried to quickly wipe away the little spider walking over the bottom of the monitor, but nothing happened. Taking a closer look she saw that the spider wasn't running over the screen but was inside of it. When it reached the right end it turned around and walked back to the left side and so on._

„ _Neal!!“_

_After a moment her young IT genius appeared in her door. „What's up?“_

_Waving at her computer she gave him a confused look. „You probably won't believe me, but there is a spider inside my monitor. I didn't do anything, I swear!“_

„ _Oh, no!“ Neal took a couple big steps to be able to look at the screen and sighed. „Mac, it's the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider-Virus'. What did you do?“_

„ _Nothing!“ Mac was fairly sure that she hadn't released this arachnid, but Neal just looked at her._

„ _Did you open any strange websites today? Did you click on any e-mail link that led you to a site you normally don't visit?“_

„ _No...“ Re-thinking her answer, she shrug. „Oh, I did get this mail with a link to a Louboutin sale, 55% off! But when I opened it the sale was already over...“_

 _Hearing the disappointment over this missed opportunity in her voice Neal shook his head. „Mac, you_ never _click on a link to a website you don't know, especially when it promises something as unrealistic as that... That's probably how you caught this virus. If you're not sure about an e-mail google the company and visit the site that way, but_ never ever _click on an unknown link like that.“_

„ _So this is my fault? Fuck, I'm sorry... But... It's not a real spider in there? Then it's actually quite cute, we can just leave it there.“_

_Neal sighed again. „This is the fun part about the virus, but it's a distraction. The harm is already done because it buries itself deep in the system and can spread through our entire network. It can capture passwords, steal sensitive data and much more.“_

„ _Shit, shit, I'm so sorry, Neal, really! What do we do now?“_

„ _We?“ Shooting her an amused look he motioned her to let him sit down in her chair._

„ _Well... I_ do _like to think of us as a_ team _.“ Moving out of her chair Mac returned his look. „A team where things like this will never be revealed to..._ other people _...“  
One in particular, she thought to herself, but thank God Will wasn't in the office until late today, or she would never hear the end of it._

 _Already clicking himself through the system files Neal now openly grinned, partly enjoying the predicament she found herself in. „_ We _will go to a meeting with graphics or do whatever_ we _have to do, while_ I _will get you a new computer from storage, load your data on there and reset this one.“_

_Seeing Mac's contrite face he winked. „This is nothing, Will once...“  
Realizing what he had just said his eyes went big and he snapped his mouth shut._

„ _Will what?“_

„ _Nothing...“_

„ _Neal?“_

_Blushing heavily he tried to avoid Mac's eyes, which wasn't easy as she had placed her elbows on the desk next to him and tried to look into his eyes from the side. „Neeeeeal???“_

„ _I_ really _shouldn't talk about it, Mac.“ Oh fuck, he was in so much trouble. Sure, officially Will was his boss, but Mac was running the show and he did report to her. Finally, when her stare didn't ease off and he was short from breaking out into hives, he caved.  „Willonceclickedonasexspammailthatcrashedthewholecomputersystemonthisfloor...“_

_Apart from Will's name Mac hadn't understood a word, because Neal had spoken at lightning speed. „What did you say?“_

_With a nervous glance at the door he quietly repeated himself, slower this time. „Will once clicked on a sex spam mail that crashed the whole computer system on this floor...“_

_Mac snorted with laughter. „He did_ what _? How did you get him out of that with the 44th_ _floor?“_

_Neal's face got even redder. „You'll have to ask him about that, I won't say another word.“_

_Mac felt that she wouldn't get any more information from her young staffer and straightened herself up. „I will go see Jim. Thanks, Neal.“_

„ _'Tis alright, just promise me you'll be more carful in the future.“_

Returning to the present Mac was still laughing, but tried to control her facial expressions. „So, Billy... You actually opened a sex spam mail? What did it say - _I want to fuck you tonight?_ “

„I am definitely going to kill that boy!“ Will growled at the ceiling. „It wasn't anything like that. It was an email that supposedly came from you – Neal tried to explain to me how that happens - and the subject line said _'I miss you, take a look at the picture'_ , so I thought...“ He sighed and blushed. „You'll never let me live that one down, will you?“

„Definitely not... But at least it wasn't a mail selling said Viagra or a penis pump...“ Mac chuckled.

„Right now I feel so embarrassed that I think I actually _have_ _to_ click on such a link if we ever want to...“

Mac snorted, but then placed a soft kiss on his chin. „Don't, I think it's rather cute... But if you need me to I am sure I can act as human Viagra...“ Moving her lips to his neck she let her hand trail down at the same time. Stroking her fingertips along his softened cock she suddenly paused when another thought occurred to her and moved her head to look into Will's eyes. „A sex mail? What _kind of picture_ did you think I had sent you?“

Will face turned crimson red again, but he tried to get Mac off the track by mumbling „I don't remember...“

Not believing this for a second she just continued to stare at him, knowing quite well that Will was never able to resist her. And as expected he broke after only a short moment. „I... You really want to know?“

Mac nodded and let her finger caress his cheek, smirking at him. „Talk to me, Billy.“

Will sighed and decided that this was easier without looking into these mesmerizing eyes that had always been his undoing. „At first I thought it was just a picture of you, of your face, but then... I saw you in that sexy camisole... Remember? The one with the laces on the side you wore for Valentine's Day?“

Mac, still lying on top of Will, could feel a first reaction of his body while he recalled his memories and hummed approvingly while letting her foot run up and down his leg. „Mind you, this all happened within seconds... I hadn't even realized that my hand had moved. Suddenly the mail was open and there was another line like in the title and then... Well, from thinking about that camisole I quickly ended up thinking about what we had done in that hotel room...And then it was already too late, I had clicked on the link... _God_ , I'm gonna kill him!“

Mac snickered again but tantalizingly moved her body against his at the same time. „You didn't really think that I took sexy underwear with me into a war zone, did you?“

„I guess I didn't think much at all...“ Will admitted contritely, letting out a low groan at their contact. „I had to go home and had to... well, I assume you would say I had a wank... or maybe three...“ His face still hadn't returned to its normal colour and he refused to look at her. „Couldn't work anymore that day anyway, Washington had to jump in because of the computer chaos...“

Mac's new bout of laughter quickly died when she realized exactly how embarrassed Will was, and she framed his face with her hands. „You know what, Billy? If I had known that something like that would get a reaction out of you, I actually might have sent you a picture...“

„You should have...“ Will, his eyes now open again, decided that he had humiliated himself enough for now and put his hands around Mac's waist to hold her tighter against him. He pressed his own hips up into her and was satisfied when a low moan escaped her lips. However, before he could do anything else Mac gave him a quick kiss but then grabbed one of his hands to be able to slide off him to the side and got up from the bed.

With a seductive smile and an almost obscene swing to her hips she meandered over to the comfortable chair that was standing in front of her dresser. Facing Will she leaned back against the vanity, lifted one leg onto the chair to completely expose herself and gave him a lascivious look. Seeing her fiancé's slack-jawed face she suppressed a grin and slowly let her hand slide down her thigh towards her glistening center, parting her folds. „Did you think about this Valentines Day's encounter...“

Slowly but smoothly she put her leg down and moved to the bedroom wall opposite the bed. Turning her back towards Will she bent forward, bracing herself against the wall, and looked over her shoulder. „...or this one?“

„Fuck, Mac!“ Will was breathing heavily, his eyes fixed on her absolutely perfect body and unable to move, while his mind was back in that Paris hotel room where he had first fucked her relentlessly against the dresser and then taken her from behind. This was one of the frequently occurring moments where he was just not able to understand how he had managed to make this wonder of a woman his own.

Finally Mac realized that he needed a more direct invitation and encouragingly wiggled her ass. „Billy?“

It took him another moment, but  then he was able to shake himself out of his daze. Seeing his age he shouldn't be able to go again this quickly and with any other woman he would be sound asleep by now, but with Mac it was different. He always wanted to be close to her, with her, inside her, and so he quickly walked over to her now, his erection bobbing against his stomach, all ready to go again.

„Both... I was thinking about both...“ Will's voice was low and gravelly and he put his hands around her waist, pulling her against his hard cock. „Fuck, you are a little vixen...“

Chuckling Mac pushed back even more but soon started to moan when Will moved his hand to her front and started teasing her clit. She was incredibly wet already and clearly wanted more, but as much as everything inside him was screaming for him to just take her, he decided that it was time for a little revenge for the torture he had just gone through.

With one finger slowly circling in place his other hand moved up to her breast and started to play with her nipple which crested even more under his touch. Mac let her head hang down between her arms and inhaled sharply before whimpering on the exhale. „Will... please... just... _please_ “

„All done tormenting me, Honey?“ Smirking he leaned forward to place a kiss to the nape of her neck and then let his tongue trail down her spine. Running his finger through her folds at the same time he groaned when he felt a gush of wetness covering his entire hand. Another whine of Mac's followed, so after a last press of his dick against the cleft of her ass he guided himself to her opening and entered her at an excruciatingly slow pace, holding back with all the self-restraint he could bring up to not slam into her with one deep thrust.

After a moment in which he never stopped kneading her breasts Will started to move inside her, again slow at first but gradually picking up speed.

„Jesus...Yes, Billy, yesyesyes...“ Mac had forgotten everything about her plan to tease Will and was only acting on basic instinct now. Every move he made she reciprocated, pushing back against him and girating her hips as much as he allowed, thus changing the angle repeatedly, every single one more delicious than the one before. When she deliberately clamped down her muscles around him Will groaned, feeling his climax coming closer, but to prolong this incredible moment at least a little he almost pulled out, only to then slam back into her.

Returning one hand to touch Mac's clit again he now aimed at this one spot inside her, and when she let out a sobbing scream he knew that he had found it and hit it over and over. „Come with me, Mac, come with me... I can't...“

„Fuck... Billy... _fuck_! I'm com...“ The sentence ended in a loud moan and then she broke, her walls tightening around Will's cock who didn't stop pushing into her. Shivers were running through her body, and her legs were trembling so hard that she fell forward against the wall. After only a handful more thrusts Will followed her over the edge, holding himself deep inside her until he finally collapsed onto her back.

„ _Fuck..._ “ They both uttered the word at the same time, panting harshly and coated in sweat, but completely satisfied. Will moved his hands over Mac's that were still braced against the wall, his arms underneath her torso and therewith holding her up while at the same time lightly leaning on her. He actually did not want to move, but when he finally slipped out of her he took a step back so that she could straighten herself up and step away from the wall.

With a sigh Mac turned around and leaned against his chest, letting her hands roam up and down his back while pressing a lazy kiss to his lips.

„Billy?“ Her voice sounded sated, content and tired but also determined.

„Hmmm?“

„Just remember – You have the real deal at home... If you ever open a spam mail again, especially at work, I'm gonna kill you...“

 


End file.
